Kasuto
Kasuto, more commonly known as the Great Deku Tree, is the third Sage of Forest of Hyrule and the creator of the Kokiri and Koroks. Etymology Kasuto is likely derived from the Deku words kasus (strong, mighty) and utok (warm, gentle, kind). Physical Appearance The Great Deku Tree is a massive member of his own race, the largest on record. With a canopy of leaves nearly ten stories tall, he is one of the largest beings to ever walk Hyrule, only topped by several Druthulidi in ancient times. Though the Great Deku Tree is physically genderless, he assumes a male title after creating the Kokiri. Powers and Abilities The Great Deku Tree was given the ability to control the growth and transition of life. He uses this power to transform the Kokiri into the Koroks after their ancestors attempted to destroy the Deku Trees and the Kokiri Forest. Because of his massive size the Great Deku Tree can physically overpower many potential enemies as well as fight entire armies on his own. Personality The Great Deku Tree is a very strict and judgmental individual to those outside the Kokiri Forest, but a kind and benevolent father figure to the Kokiri. He is often merciful if he deems a crime small, though he would act with swift retribution if a wrong was committed. Though the Great Deku Tree is overprotective and rather aggressive at enforcing an isolationist policy, he only does so to keep the Kokiri safe from outside influence and the horrible wars that have ravaged Hyrule. History Ancient Age When the Kokiri Bandits formed their stronghold in the forests of the Deku Tree, Kasuto lead an assault against the invaders and killed or drove out many of their forces. A group of their children were left behind however, and the Great Deku Tree took pity on them and spared their lives. He brought the children to the heart of the Kokiri Forest, where he set into motion a plan to transform them into creatures of the woods generation after generation. It was then that the Kokiri were established as a small kingdom and the creation of the Koroks began. Several years before the rise of Ganon, the Sage Palagard named the Great Deku Tree his successor to the position of Sage of Forest. The Gerudo Wars Around 98 AG, just before the Gerudo Wars, the spirit of Sulkaris wanders into the Kokiri Forest and comes upon Mido. Mido converses with Sulkaris and is entertained by the idea of ruling over the entirety of the forests. Mido works with Sulkaris to set up an invasion of the Deku Tree's Grove. It is the plan of Sulkaris to incapacitate the Great Deku Tree and absorb her Sage powers from him. The attack is unsuccessful and the Kokiri manage to hold the Gohma off, though Saria is killed during the battle and made into a new Sage. For his treachery Mido is banished by Kasuto from the Kokiri Forest. With the Gohma threat still looming on the horizon, Kasuto calls a meeting of all the peoples of the forest. Providing a bunch of Gohma exoskeletons as evidence, he asks them for aid against the invaders. The Deku Scrubs readily accept to help him after he mentions Sulkaris, and the Wolfos chief Shamnon also agrees to put aside his people's vendetta with the Kokiri to help them. However, the Lizalfos Queen Nardu the White and the Huskus Empress Tamako both decline, considering this to be no more than a stray Gohma hive. Sulkaris then opts to outright invade the Kokiri Forest with the entirety of her Gohma forces and absorb the new Sage's powers herself. When asked who the new Sage of Forest was, Mido lies to Sulkaris and tells her that the Great Deku Tree named Mirora and not Saria the new Sage. During her invasion Sulkaris kills and absorbs Mirora, reconstructing her body and becoming alive again. She does not regain her Sage powers however, and she is swiftly broken and killed by the Great Deku Tree while Saria encases her spirit so that she could not escape. Sulkaris' entrapped spirit is then sealed away in Palagard's Sanctuary, the city of the Huskus, where Palagard keeps watch over her. Second Golden Age After the end of the Gerudo Wars, the Goddess Hylia sends her knight Link to the Kokiri Forest to be fostered by Kasuto. The Return of Sulkaris In 126 AG, Kasuto tests Saria to discover what has been troubling her as of late. He brings Saria to a mysterious and ancient part of the forest where she finds herself plagued by memories of her past with Link. Kasuto attempts to dissuade Saria and return her back to reality, but she pays him no heed and ends up falling inconscious. He tells her she's been suffering from a case of nostalgia before heading back to Kanokiri, where he finds the Kokiri being attacked by a Gohma swarm. The Great Deku Tree attempts to fight off the Gohma, though they manage to overwhelm the defenders. With the Gohma swarming over the town the traitor Mido reveals himself to the Great Deku Tree and praises Sulkaris in front of him for granting him freedom, which the Great Deku Tree kept away from him. While Kasuto is busy explaining that he was only trying to keep his children safe, an Armogohma attacks, setting his canopy aflame, much to Mido's pleasure. As he lays dying, the Great Deku Tree declares his love for Saria before lashing out, killing his assailant and many other Gohma, though ultimately sparing Mido's life, before a squadron of Armogohma finally brings him down. Abilities Category:Kokiri Category:Sages Category:Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Titans Category:Deceased